


Hot And Buttered

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, M/M, Mark being an outrageous tease, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Public Sex Acts, Simulated oral sex, double head, not at all subtle innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Robbie felt ridiculous.He felt like a pervert, to be frank.No one should get this turned on by watching their mates eat corn on the cob.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Gary Barlow/Mark Owen, Gary Barlow/Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hot And Buttered

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that photo of Mark and Gary eating an ear of corn together while Robbie looks on in the background. Y’all know the one.

Robbie felt ridiculous. 

He felt like a pervert, to be frank.

No one should get this turned on by watching their mates eat corn on the cob.

But Mark and Gaz weren’t just taking turns eating the corn, they were sharing it at the same time. Their hands on top of each other’s. Lips nearly touching. Their open mouths just so on either side like…

Robbie had never in his life wanted to be an ear of corn more than at that moment.

He couldn’t help but imagine them working those lips and tongues and hands together on his now embarrassingly hard cock. 

A bit of butter dripped down Mark’s chin and Gary leaned in and licked it off. 

Without meaning to, Robbie let out a whimper.

They turned at the sound, Gary blushing when he realized what he and Mark must look like and Mark grinning mischievously as he noted Robbie’s hard on.

“This corn is soooo good,” he said, moaning, as he ran his tongue over the side of it without breaking eye contact with Robbie and then turned to Gary. 

“Innit, Gaz?”

Gary blinked. 

“Err..yeah..it...it’s really good, yeah…”

Mark winked exaggeratedly at him. 

“Don’t you just love having something *hot* and hard and sweet and salty to fill your mouth up?”

He held the ear lengthwise and slid an end of it between his lips slowly, looking up at Robbie who was watching him with his mouth agape.

Gary had a sudden coughing fit.

Mark patted him on the back sympathetically, shaking his head.

“Don’t usually choke like that, do ya, Gaz?”

“Er...no..I don’t know what…”

“I mean, usually it takes soo much more to choke ya…”

Mark reached up and grabbed hold of Gary’s hair in his fist and slowly fed him the ear of corn, end first, pressing it into his mouth until it was nearly all the way in and then pulling it back out slowly.

He smiled at Robbie. 

“Hasn’t our Gaz got a talented mouth on him? Scarcely even gagged.”

Robbie’s mind was so busy reeling with the implication that Mark evidently had firsthand experience with Gary’s dick sucking abilities that he didn’t even notice Mark had come closer until he felt a small hand on the throbbing bulge in his pants and a pair of warm, slightly buttery lips on his own.

He moaned into the kiss, grabbing tightly at Mark’s arse.

Mark pulled back slightly, smirking.

“Would you like us to take care of you when we get back to the hotel, then?” 

He asked, nodding in Gary’s direction.

“What??” Gary exclaimed. “I ne…”

He looked at Mark and Robbie, both of them panting, eyes shining with lust.

“On the other hand…”

The rest of the afternoon passed agonizingly slowly. They tried to appreciate the sightseeing as much they could and to act as cheery as possible for the crew from the Ozone filming them taking in the sights of Tokyo but their minds were definitely on other more pressing matters.

Robbie, in particular, all but fainted in relief when their car finally pulled up to the hotel and they were told they could have a couple of hours to themselves and advised to get a bit of a rest in if possible before their scheduled evening appearances.

“Yeah, we’ll try to get a bit of kip in. Cheers, mate!” 

Practically sprinting to the lift, the three of them couldn’t believe their luck when it turned out to be empty.

Instantly, Robbie was pressed against the wall, feeling first Gary’s, then Mark’s lips against his own, their bodies grinding against him.

“I.. I can’t…” He was all but sobbing now.

“Shh..” Mark pressed his finger to his lips as he sank to his knees in front of him and motioned for Gary to do the same. 

“We got ya, mate.” He undid the button on his jeans and then Gary pulled down his zipper and Mark nuzzled him through his briefs.

Robbie’s breath started coming out in short gasps.

Gary pulled down Robbie’s briefs. He smiled at Mark.

“Not bad...not bad at all...think maybe we should invite Bob to play with us again, eh Marko?” 

Mark grinned. 

“Maybe…”

Robbie scarcely had time to process those words when he felt a strong, sturdy hand on his cock and a small, featherlight hand over it and two sets of lips and tongues on either side of his shaft.

Both of them teasing and licking in unison, hands working together and sliding up and down, up and down…

Gary then shifted to the tip, swirling his tongue over the head of Robbie’s cock and wrapping his lips around it as Mark continued pumping his shaft and licking the underside and down to his balls.

Robbie bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying out.

Gary had just swallowed him down nearly to the base of his prick and Mark was working two spit soaked fingers into his hole when the lift stopped and the doors sprang open.

They scarcely noticed.

Jason and Howard stood outside the lift, taking in the display for a brief moment and then nodded at each other and silently let the door close and the lift go on up without them.

“We’ll take the stairs.”


End file.
